2014-03-28 - Stark Expo: Gala
Light music fills the ballroom. The gala is already in full swing. It's an optional attendance sort of thing, like any of the Expo, truth to tell, but the dress code is fairly strict. The men and women there seem to be outshining each other, for the most part, in their choices of attire. Finger foods and drinks are served off to the side. One side of the ballroom, where the wooden dance floor is, already has a few couples spinning and swaying. On the side where tables are set up and an open area is to mingle, however, there are many folks there as well. The music seems to be just a touch louder than the low buzz on conversation, and that's good, it helps keep private conversations private. Harry Osborn stirs his drink with his straw-- non-alcoholic, of course, since he's not quite old enough, and it's not like this is the Hellfire Club, is it? He's watching the room with a somewhat pensive look for now, slouching against a wall in his tux, though perhaps he will warm up shortly. The usually jovial young man is certainly in a funk for some reason-- strange, given the success of OsCorp's presentation the previous night. Sasha Hammer is there as well, sitting at a table alone. Contrastedly to Harry, the normally sullen girl seems almost vibrant tonight, a smile on her lips as she looks over the crowd to see who has made it tonight. And She-Hulk, already mingling in a strapless pink mermaid dress, swirls of dark on light pink across her muscular and curvaceous torso. Emerald hair is caught up in a colored net. Yeah, she's looking pretty hot and sipping at a glass of champagne. And, of course, unescorted. Peter Parker is wearing what he has been for the last few days. HEhas a press pass. There's no way in Hell itself JJJ would have sprung to rent him a tuxedo. He should know. He likely asked ahead of time purely for the reaction. Bruce Wayne is always dressed to the nines for an occasion such as this, and tonight is no exception. Though, perhaps the best thing is the extremely lovely Selina Kyle on his arm-- in fact, the two are one of the couples on the dance floor, his arms around her as they dance, at least until the end of -this- song. He is leaning forward, murmuring something in her ear, a smug grin on his lips. Blindfold walks in nervously, in high heels as she taps her cane along the floor. Her hair was done up in a simple elegant hairdo that hid the fact her white blindfold wrapped around her head. A subtle lip color and a slight blossoming of rouge on her cheeks was all the makeup the girl wore. Even in a white strapless dress with sweetheart bustline and sequins of silver with a sprinkling of blue and purple all over the bodice that faded down into the empire waistline, the skirt of it was a hi-low cut of double-layer mesh over satin underlay with a wire ruffled hem that came above her knees in the front and was floor length in the back....yet even the stunning dress didn't hide the girl's obvious awkward nervousness and soon was making her way off to the side toward the wall. The xavier faculty chaperones spotting her with a nod to one another. Why go in a tux when you can dress down? And though Tony Stark's outfit is to the nines, it's a suit. He arrives with Natasha on one arm, his hand on her bared lower back. His other hand is holding Asia's. They are a strange sort of 'family', and apparently not afraid to appear that way in the 'public eye', as there are paprazzi and others such about here at this gala. Selina Kyle is used to these sorts of events - she rather indulges in them, as a cat might indulge in bathing in a ray of sunlight near a windowsill. She moves fluidly, and flawlessly on Bruce's arm in her rather eye-catching red dress, slashed high to reveal the barest hint of black stocking top of her thigh in the red evening gown. At whatever he whispers in her ear, Selina's mouth curves, wicked. Her eyes shine, and she looks across the crowd; her look one of pure rapture. She whispers something back in his ear. Asia looks adorable in her Gold dress and she just smiles for the cameras. SHe hopes to make at least a website, or the tv shows. Daisy will help find her one. At least Daisy is at home, poor Daisy she would of liked it. Asia waves to the cameras and blow kisses and looks around ."Are we gonna dance Uncle Tony?" Natasha looks perfectly at home on the arm of Stark and with the little plant girl, even flashing one of the many photographers a bright smile and leaning a little closer to Tony. She chuckles at Asia's question, and then teases the two, "Well, make sure he saves a dance or two for me, mm, Asia?" Peter Parker holds up his camera and takes pictures of the crowd milling about and people dancing. So far h'es not seen Norman here yet, and he gives a light wave over at Harry. Peter himself knows that there's going to be hell to pay over in his life, so he might as well make the most of a day where hopefully nothing else quite so overloading can happen. Bruce lets out a laugh, spinning Selina around once, giving her a wink and drawing her close once more, murmuring a response to whatever she said. Whatever she said, his lips are twisted in an equally wicked grin. One could argue...Selina is, of course, one of the best looking here, but Jen's turning her fair share of heads, although judging by the body language around her she's repelled more than one boarder already today. Waiting, perhaps, for somebody SHE considers worth talking to. Blindfold stood by the wall, and fidgeted with ther dress, as she smoothed a hand over it. Not even four years at xavier's had brought her out of her shell to at least LOOK comfortable at such a function, no the blind girl looked like she wanted to hide more then anything. As a surprise to absolutely nobody, Clint Barton is late. Though he does look damn good in his fitted suit and all that high-end fashion stuff. Though one look at the room makes his swallow murmur to himself and snatch some champagne off a passing tray to knock it back he sets it down and moves to go find another. Not far from where the blind girl was holding up the wall, Harry was doing much the same. He sips his drink and glances over to her. "You look about as thrilled to be here as I am," he says dryly. Peter Parker takes a quick picture of Selina dancing over with Bruce, and then over one of Jennifer Walters, before glancing over at Harry then and rubbing at the back of his temples. Selina moves elegantly, flowing with the dance as if she were born to it, and if possible her grin gets only wider. If possible. She merely nods to Bruce, without saying anything else to him while the song plays through the speakers. She's, clearly, having the time of her life as she's spun, and she moves, eyes whipping around as if stating, through pure body language, and facial expression, that she's having the time of her life, and utterly unafraid to show it, or show off because of it. Tony chuckles at Asia and Natasha, but does tell Asia, "Always Princess, I'll always save a dance for my most precious Niece." He gives the tree girl's hand a gentle squeeze. He really wishes he could grab a drink right now, a real stiff one. But he smiles, and tries to get what fun he can from this event. "What do you want to do first Asia, dance or get some snacks, or go see if any of your friends are here?" Jeanne saunters into the room; the Stark Enterprises R&D girl cleans up very, very good. And wears an evening dress with the best of them. The not-quite-twenty-something fills out the dress nicely, and does not seem to have any issues in walking in the high heels, or look uncomfortable in the pristine white evening backless evening gown that's wrapped high around her throat. She is presently unescorted. Blindfold turns her head toward the voice near her and gives a shy polite smile "Apologies please, Ruth is not displeased to be here, no, just...not the most social of sorts, please yes. Ruth is sorry she gave the wrong impression yes but also glad to meet you, thank you please" She certainly did speak strangely. Asia grins at Tony. "Auntie Natasha should have the first dance, ooh I see Ruth ah'm gonna go say hi to her." she blows kisses to Tony and AUntie natasha and scampers off to go see blindfold. "Ruth!" she says happily. she looks seeing Harry. "Oh I saw you yeterday at that um thingy with the glider thingies show yeah." she grins. Natasha leans up and drops a gentle kiss on Tony's cheek. "Dance or drinks?" she asks quietly. Harry's brows lift at the use of third person-- oooooo-kay, then. Then a plant girl runs up and steals the strange girl's attention. This? So not his night. He downs the rest of his drink and drops the cup on a table, shoving off the wall and walking towards Peter. "Hey, Petey," he greets his old friend with a wry look. Peter Parker gives a wave over at Harry, "Hey Harry, dad read you the riot act or you okay?" Peter himself looks tired, among other things. "And you all right?" Peter is only waiting for Jameson to show up out of nowhere and rant at him. Be about his luck this trip. "This seat taken?" a voice asks Jen. Maybe not the same sort of attention she's been getting tonight-- the voice belongs to one Sasha Hammer. "I'd been wanting to meet you for some time. I won't bother you for long." Just when Ruth was starting to get that 'alienated again' feeling Asia ran up and has Ruth smiling softly down at the plant girl "Hello Asia yes, may Ruth please ask how you are enjoying things, please thank you?" Bending down with her knees together she reached out an arm to offer a hug to the plant girl as her other hand steadies her with use of her cane. "Not at all." Not male attention. Not, from what she's heard, lesbian attention...she gets a fair bit of that too. Sasha Hammer. Hammer industries...the company she's not too fond of, to be honest, but this is an occasion to be polite. And find out what Sasha wants, of course. Asia hugs Ruth tightly and helps her back up. She smiles. "I am doing pretty good, I went to the beach today and that was very nice, then I had to get all pretty for the dance. Uncle Tony and I are going to dance later." she says happy about that. Peter Parker nods, "What sort of nightmares, Harry? And there's something about the West Coast." PEter himself looks about as bad for bare. "And going to say hi to her?" Peter casually gestures over at She-Hulk with amusement. Sasha smiles. It's not entirely pleasant, but in that sort of way that indicates the girl may not be accustomed to stretching her face in those ways. She slips into the seat across from Jen. "Thank you." She's quiet for a couple of seconds. "Your case record is very impressive." Ah. Not about the green, or the Avengers, then. She-Hulk ahs. "I do my best." Interesting. Well, it's not likely to fall within her expertise, and professional honor requires she gives a referral if it comes to that. "But I mostly do criminal defense." Her tone suggests she hopes that Sasha never needs her services in *that* regard. Tony thinks about Nat's words, and then says, "A dance. You love dancing anyway." He then moves to guide Natasha onto the dance floor. The fact Tony puts some of Natasha's feelings before his own speaks leaps and bounds of his own personal growth as a human being and hero over the years. Blindfold smiles before covering her mouth with a yawn "Well when you do make sure not to step on his toes, please yes? May ruth tell you a secret, please thank you? Ruth feels quite out of place here, Chenda picked the dress out for Ruth and well...Ruth feels more like an ugly duckling among swans, yes sorry" Jeanne makes her way over towards She-Hulk, and Sasha Hammer, casually. Julian is nowhere to be seen; nor for that matter, are any of the others she's been sitting with. Her eyes survey the scene before her, noting especially Tony and Natasha, but her interest remains on the Avenger, and the new tech-industry heiress. Asia gives Ruth a quick hug. "Well you look very very pretty Ruth." she says happily to her. "Chenda picked up a very nice dress. Um Miss Janet made my dress it's pretty and gold." she says letting Ruth feel the fabric and such. "It's very pretty too. We are very pretty together." Bruce Wayne is escorting Selina away from the dance floor as Stark and his woman are making their way onto it, and so he gives the two a smile and nod. "Tony. Ms. Romanoff." His hand rests on Selina's lower back. "Champagne, my dear?" he asks her. "You look -fantastic-," purrs Selina, towards Natasha, and meaning it. Her smile could well be described as mischevious. "Mr. Stark. A pleasure," as she passes the man, perfectly comfortable to be guided by that hand of Bruce's. "Champagne sounds devine, Bruce," she conceeds. Natasha seems pleased as Tony guides her out on the dance floor, taking a moment to greet Bruce and Selina as they pass. However, once she's in Stark's arms with the music guiding their steps, her expression goes from merely pleased to very happy indeed. He is right, of course, the spy has always loved dancing. Blindfold blushes unwittingly at the praise from the little plant girl "Ruth is sure you look magnificently beautiful Asia, yes thank you and she appreciates your reassurance. Ruth was worried the dress might be a bit much, yes please. Just drop by anytime you need a babysitter , yes please?" Harry eyes Jen as Peter gestures to her. He shrugs. "I make it a rule, Petey, never to fool around with a woman than can break me in half." He grins, the first grin of the evening. "But perhaps I should break my own rules as well as Dad's, eh?" Asia giggles at her and bounces a bit. "Well ah prolly wont need one till the fall or winter time but yes yes I would very much like Ruth." she giggles happily. "So you gotta pretty dress, do you got a date?" Peter Parker chuckles, "At the very least, I'm sure Norman couldn't fault you for setting your sights high." And hopefully Jennifer could manage to keep Harry out of trouble. For about ten seconds. Sasha nods. "Of course. You have an astounding track record, as I said." She doesn't sound like a woman who is in the market for an attorney... more simply noting the other woman's skills. "It is good, I think, for 'heroes' to be publicly known and have careers outside of vigilantism. Especially when they have talent at those careers." Ah. There it is. Blindfold smiles warmly at the erngetic lil plant thing "No Ruth came alone, thank you yes, no one asked Ruth and that is not a surprise to her, please thank you. May ruth ask please yes, if you look forward to growing up and dating?" Asia grins. "Well then we gotta find a nice person for you to dance with" she giggles and if she makes a face even though Ruth can't see it. However her tone can be hearn. She laughs. "Nope, not wanna do the whole lovey dovey stuff." Clint has a second glass of champagne which when added to the beers he'd had this afternoon has him nicely buzzed. He wanders his way over towards Jen and Sasha. "Ladies," he greets with a smile as he snags a third glass from a passing waiter, ooh and some of the finger food from another guy. "Enjoying the party?" he asks the two of them as he stuffs his face. "Clint. Jen." Jeanne is more or less unrecognizable as Finesse, but certainly recognizable to Sasha as one of the R&D's that's been running one of the Stark Booths recently during the Expo. And hey, she was featured in the presentation video to launch the Expo, too. She regards Clint, "Adam and the others did not wish to come," she informs him. Then, she offers a nod of greeting to Sasha. "Ms. Hammer. A sound presentation." Blindfold inwardly groaned as she stepped she stepped to follow Asia "If you insist yes thank you" not wanting to ruin the plant girl's fun she played along "May Ruth ask please if boys have cuties, yes thank you?" Asia smiles at her. "Would you like something to drink or a snack or something there is all kinds of stuff here to eat and drink." And Tony is not a professional dancer, but he knows how to /dance/. He guides Natasha about the dance floor effortlessly as the music plays, twirling her about, and holding her close when he can. He takes her through seemingly dramatic movements with ease, but none are work intensive as he carefully selects the dance they do not to wear Natasha out. Oh, here we go. Jen smiles warmly. Genuinely, even. "We are not just our powers and abilities, Ms. Hammer." Maybe she should record this conversation. "I am sure you are not *just* an able businesswoman, after all." Perhaps she's pretending to misunderstand. Perhaps something else. Jen nods to Jeanne as she approaches. She saw her booth bimboing for Tony earlier. Blindfold smiles at Asia "No thank you but ruth appreciates it, she just feels like enough of an imposition as it is yes please. May Ruth ask if you don't mind, what you've been up to lately please thank you?" Sasha gives Clint and Jeanne a cold, almost annoyed look as they approach and interrupt-- that, perhaps unsurprisingly (have you met Clint Barton?) fades a little as she regards the blonde-headed acrobat. "Yes," she replies to Jeanne's speaking of her name, a touch snippily, but not entirely snarly yet. "And /you/ are?" There might be a bit of an appreciative look shot towards Hawkeye. America was late but who was counting? Enough people were coming and going to the gala that being late wasn't really a huge issue. Breifly she pauses near the entrance to get a good look over the dancefloor, and the crowd, trying to seek out the faces of those she knew would be here. It would likely be easier to recognize them than for them to recognize her right now with her hair done up in a pile of curls, and wearing a red mini-dress with black bolero jacket that show off her long legs. Even her usual boots are given way to strappy heels to fit the dress code. Now where had Clint gotten off to? Ze Dress: http://imgur.com/X4Y7UkT Asia chews her bottom lip and things. "I've been drawing dinosaur robot blueprints for my Uncle Tony." she says very proud of her work. "And ah been enjoying Malibu is very nice and warm, ah love the warm, the cold makes me soooo sleepy." she says but Ruth would know that at her time at Xaviers. SHe pausess a moment and waves happily to AMerica. "AMerica yer sooooooooooo pretty!" she squeals with delight. Natasha leans up to steal a kiss from Tony as the dance ends, a smile on her lips. "Mmm. Thank you for the dance, handsome," she murmurs. "Now to drinks, and perhaps talking to people. They will want to talk to you, I'm sure. You're an important man." There might be a touch of teasing in her tone. Blindfold chuckles softly "Dinosaur robots, may ruth ask if uncle Tony is planning a life sized jurassic park with robo dinos, please yes?" then someone is catching Asia's attention and Ruth falls quiet before commenting on the warm weather and how it effects Asia. They were over by the wall as Ruth still looked awkwardly nervous. She-Hulk shoots Jeanne and Clint an 'I got this' look, but otherwise doesn't interrupt any introductions. PR is, after all, her specialty. Clint has gone off to harass She-Hulk and Sasha Hammer, with Jeanne just arriving to provide an audience. Clint pushes the last of the finger food down his food hole and washes it down with champagne. "Yeah, I know Jeanne, they're up in the suite playing video games, why do you think I'm drinking down here, other than it's free of course," he says and turns back to Sasha and Jen. "Have you /seen/ what they charge for beers from the mini-bar? Guess you'd have to sell a lot of super-weapons to cover the tab right?" he asks Sasha with a smile before he offers his hand to the heir to Hammer Industries "Clint Barton, professional vigilante." He doesn't notice America yet, because well fancy dress parties aren't her scene, but then he hasn't seen that dress yet, so… America glances over when she hears Asia's all-too-familiar voice to lift a hand and wave at the plant girl. It might not be the most mannered to yell across half a room but she does so calling out, "You too, Asia. Seen arrow-boy?" Even as she asks she's glancing around to get a better look without resorting to flying. Flying indoors was not so great. It only takes a shift of the crowd for her to catch a glimpse. "Oh nevermind," she offers back with an emerging grin. Waggling her fingers at Asia and Blindfold she slips into the crowd headed for those congregated around Sasha's table. Tony does a brief kiss back to Natasha and mmms, "Aim to please," before winking. He moves to keep an arm about Nat's waist as he leads her over for drinks, both fun free for these two! One is back on the wagon and the other is preggy, guess which is which! Oh my! In either case, Tony glances about and nods toward America, "America is here, Asia, Shulkie, heeeey, Norman is wearing a tux! He looks cute in it." Yes, Tony just said the term 'cute'. Asia looks over to Blindfold and takes her hand and walks with her if she'll go. "I'm thirsty," she declares. "That was my friend America she's very nice." She grins. ASia has a lot of friends. "What's Jurassic Park?" Peter Parker takes a breath and grins at Harry, "So, you've made passes at worse. I mean, there's awlays Lily." Peter takes a moment then to otherwise take his camera up and goes to take a picture of Clint. Natasha glances towards the growing number of people at Jen's table-- including Sasha Hammer. "Look, Tony... your biggest fan," she teases, leaning over and nibbling his earlobe a bit. Well, it could be worse, I suppose. "Should we join the party?" Harry already is, slipping into the open seat beside Jen without even asking. "Hey gorgeous," he says with a winning smile to Jen. He glances past her to Sasha and Jeanne. "Ladies," and a nod at Clint, "Hawkguy, right?" He grins. Blindfold smiles and walks with Asia as she taps her cane on the floor "Jurassic park was a book and also a movie series about resurrecting dinosaurs from their fossils and a making a drive thru safari or zoo park to contain them but it always inevitably went wrong as some people underestimated nature and the dinos and what evolution could accomplish, yes thank you" Yup, Harry is still Harry. Peter lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in before he gives a wave over at the Sensational She-Hulk, and returns his way around to taking photographs about the gathering. Asia will let Blindfold talk because she's using really big words and things that she doesn't understand. She giggles. "Ah can't read," she says. "Ooh ooh buh ah learn how to write my name it's spelled A S I A." she says happily making her way to Uncle Tony and AUnt Natasha with Blindfold in tow. "Uncle Tony, this is Ruth she's my friend at Xavier's." she grins "Ruth this is my Uncle Tony and my Aunt Natasha, they are good people." she grins. "This is Ruth she is good peopl too. Oh where the drinks ah'm thirsty." "Oh, joy," about Sasha, he doesn't mean it. But thankfully Asia distracts him with her young friend. "Asia! Baby!" He leans down to kiss his little girl's cheek. "You are always precious." But he's soon standing back to his full height and grins warmly at Ruth, not that she can see, but she can hear it in his tone, "A pleasure to meet you Ruth. Please look after Asia, she's very precious to me." Though there is a beep within his pocket and Stark goes to pull out his phone and frowns a bit. He slips it away. "Actually Asia, how about that dance right now? It looks like I'm going to have to bail early, but I definitely want to dance with you first," and from his tone, he means it. Clint catches the sound of a familiar voice and well the term arrow-boy, well that clinches it. He turns and sees Rica, and wow, that dress. He smiles as he starts towards her, though Harry's greeting isn't missed. "Hawkeye, but hold that thought Ozzy, I'll be right back," he heads over to America and if she doesn't object scoops her up and kisses her, because again, wow. She-Hulk says, “Tony, I think you're being affected by second-hand pregnancy hormones," Jen teases, turning her attention back to...oh. Now she has an uninvited male next to her. An uninvited Osborn male. Well. She can always break him in two if he gets forward. "Hello, Mr. Osborn."” "Mr. Osborn is my Dad," Harry grins. "I prefer Harry." He gives America an appreciative look, resting his hands behind his head. "So, how is everyone tonight?" he asks. "Having fun?" Natasha gives Tony a concerned look, though she flashes Jen a slightly amused grin at the teasing. "Is everything all right?" Blindfold blushes unwittingly as she's put in the same grouping as Stark and his date. Offering her hand out Ruth smiles shyly to tony and Nat "An honor to meet you both, yes thank you. Ruth will do all she can to keep Asia safe, yes please, Asia is precious to a great many people and quite a joy to have around" Sasha scowls when Stark and Natasha show up, though her eyes linger a bit on Natasha, and her eyes light up with something akin to malice. But then the look is gone, and her disdain towards Tony is readily apparent again. "Well," she says coldly, "I should really be going." And she stands up, moving away from the table unless she's stopped. America was just about to greet Clint when... she's swooped on. There's no objection to the kiss though as her arms slide around him to hold while leaning in against him for balance in those heels. In spite of there being an audience she cups the back of his neck to tease at the back of his blonde hair. Only after a moment does she come up for air. "Hello to you too," she murmers with a perhaps too-knowing-grin. "I take it you approve." Her gaze shifts toward the table he had just departed looking at the mix of people there, some of who are already heading off. "Hmm. Interupting anything?" Asia smiles and lets go of Ruth's hand. "I'm going to dance with Uncle Tony I'll be right back." she says happy before she skips over to Uncle Tony takes his hand. "Yay I love dancing" and she's good at it too, she watches the music videos and such. "Uncle Tony we gotta find someone for Ruth to dance with tonight." Peter Parker goes to take up his camera and takes a picture over of America and of Asia, then glancing over at STark curiously before clicking another picture of him then before returning his attention to taking pictures of things throughout the Expo. An odd way of speaking, but where does Tony have room to judge? He moves to give Natasha's cheek a kiss before he goes to take Asia's hand. "Pardon me," he says gently, "And thank you Ruth." He heads onto the dance floor with Asia where he 'cuts a rug'. It's definitely different dancing than with Natasha, cause it's from /videos/ people, geez, the stuff kids watch, but it looks like fun and totaly the wrong dancing for this music, but hey, it's FUN people. Could be worse, could be Deadpool fun. "Hey," Clint greets in return, a boyish smile on his face. "And yeah, definitely approve. If I knew you had dresses like this one I'd have taken you to a fancy party ages ago," he says before casting a look at the table. "Just getting drunk for free and harassing the really angry chick that hates Tony," he says. "C'mon I'll introduce you around," he says slipping his arm around her waist and walking her back towards the table. "Pepper brought me shopping when I first got here and insisted I have a few things suitable for polite company," America admits with a bemused grin. "Plus I did get invited to the Hellfire Club once. Something came up though." Something involving punching that she couldn't resist. Turning toward the table she walks close to Clint allowing him to lead her back to the others. Spotting Pete snapping a picture of her though she narrows her eyes at him with a look that was... difficult to call friendly. Warning? Dangerous? Perhaps. Blindfold smiles softly with a nod toward Asia as she reclaims her hand to smooth her dress skirt out nervously. "The pleasure is all ruth's, Mr stark, yes please" and then they were off as Ruth was left with the table and waved to everyone shyly but otherwise kept quiet, unsure if she should excuse herself or stay. "Shame. I was all set to acidly inform her that we aren't vigilantes...then you had to come up and be proud of it." Clint gets a grin from the Hulk. "Oh?" Clint asks about being invited to the Hellfire Club. "That when you and Tony were besties?" he asks. When Peter snaps the picture he gives the photographer a smile and mouths 'see me later'. He so wants that picture. Memories, blackmail, whichever. "Hey folks, for those who don't know this is America Chavez." Okay most of them know who she is, way to go Barton, but yeah booze. He goes for another flute of champagne as it passes. "Meh, better a vigilante then someone peddling nukes, right?" he grins in reply. "Anyhow sorry to make the PR thing harder for you," he pauses and adds. "Again. It's sort of my thing isn't it?" Asia and tony are having a nice time busting said moves on the dance floor. ASia giggling and having the time of her life with her Uncle Tony and if anyone tries to take that away from her she has claws for them. "Clint," Jen notes, cheerfully. "You're drunk." She snags another glass herself, in no danger of ever reaching that state. Blindfold says, “We all have abilities, each and everyone one of us, altereds, humans, and mutants as well as aliens, we all have abilities that make us stand out, we are all exactly what we are meant to be, it is simply up to us how we use those abilities some decide to use them for ill, some for personal gain and some decide to use what they have to help others, yes please, it's up to us all to make the most of what we have" an idealic outlook on it as Ruth flushes thinking she spoke out of turn, her cheeks turning a deep red against her white blindfold. Then ruth dips her head at america's introduction "Pleased to meet you Miss Chavez, yes thank you"” Tony actually reaches up to pick Asia up and twirl her all about a few too many times! He laughs as he sets her down, not the most steady on his feet as he continues to dance with her for a few more moments, until the song is over. He's grining widely, and enjoying just being silly with his Niece, with a captial N! America hmms quietly at the question though she hip-checks Clint lightly at being called Tony's bestie. "No, it was when Keller was trying to get into my pants." When Clint takes up another flute of champagne she reaches out to pluck it lightly from his grasp. "Hey," she greets with a nod to the others. "And yes I'm sure most know me. Even if I don't usually dress like this. And... You are drunk," she agrees with Jen with a smirk as she wiggles the glass. "You should maybe slow down some else we might end up with more pictures of Bartons misbehaiving than there already is." Blindfold covers her mouth with a hand at the quip at clint. Apparently even the blind were aware of the mishaving incidents of the Bartons "Ruth had not yet met Miss Chavez, but is glad she has done so, yes thank you" "Ah right," Clint says with a grin. "Glad that didn't work out. Also glad he didn't TK me into the wall or anything when we got together," he adds before they join the group. He smiles up at She-Hulk his fingers close together "A bit," he begins before his champagne is taken and he heys at America. "I was going to drink that, and unless we're talking the Rio thing, the Barton misbehaving thing was not my fault, they just wanted pictures of that guy," he says pointing at Harry. "Adam just happened to be there." Asia giggles and smoocheis her Uncle's cheek before he sets her down, and she takes his hand to get some juice first cause well he's tall and Tony Stark so she can get her drinks and once that is done and comes over to Ruth with juice. "Here is some juice Ruth." As soon as Asia has her drinks though, Tony ruffles her green hair before fixing the mess he made, waves to Natasha, and heads on out. He did his duty here, and apparently there are emergenies to tend to. "Drinking underage," America adds in with a smirk, "Though I think he was, too," she adds when Harry is pointed out. A nod is given toward him in greeting as she'd never officially been introduced, really. When Blindfold greets her she smiles toward the girl adding, "Nice to meet you too." Then back to Clint she offers the glass, stating, "Either way. I don't want the Young Avengers to have the same reknown that the Avengers have at times. You do kind of have a rep, you know," she reminds him. Ruth smiles down at Asia "Oh thank you Asia, Ruth appreciates the thought yes please" reaching quite accurately for the juice....was she really blind? "If you don't mind, may ruth ask if you had fun, please yes?" then giggles at what america reminds the barton of "Then Ruth supposes her faculty and the Avengers have something in common, yes thank you" Ooooh! The blind one knew something! Clint takes the glass back but he looks down at it and doesn't take a drink. Apparently Barton can be shamed into behaving. He looks at America "Okay fair enough," he says about the whole underage drinking thing. "I talked to Adam, anyhow, it's cool. Sorted, totally sorted." Then he grins. "As for our rep well the Avengers do have the PR downside of me on the team, also Tony." Then frowning slightly he looks over to Ruth. "Who's Ruth?" he asks her, confused by the third person stuff. She-Hulk shakes her head, finishing her drink and flagging down another. "I'm going to shamelessly take advantage of the fact that I *can't* get drunk tonight." America grins at Shulkie, "I would, too, but I fit the 'underage' bill." Plus she could technically get drunk. On vodka. Somehow it just screwed with her more than beer ever could. Asia smiles and drinks her drink with her friend. "Yes I had a very good time dancing with my Uncle Tony, he's ar eally good dancer and then he picked me up and swung me around and I loooove that." Ruth blushes unwittingly in embarrassment of her own speech mannerism and in answer to clint she points to herself "This is ruth, yes thank you. Ruth wonders which is worse, the Mardi gras thing her faculty did or the Rio thing, yes sorry" Ruth chuckles at asia and reaches out to pat the plant girl on the shoulder "Ruth is very glad you had fun, you are very lucky to have such a loving uncle, yes thank you" America tugs at Clint's arm with a wink toward the man. "Excuse me, I think I need to go make the drunk boy dance for me," she quips with a broad grin. Either she really meant dance or... Oh who knew? Clint 'ohs' at Ruth. "Sorry about that," he says then he grins when America grabs his arm. "Duty calls," he says as he is pulled off onto the floor. "Later!" and then he gets on with the dancing, he's actually not bad, even if he is a bit, or a lot, drunk. Asia grins at Ruth. "You wanna dance with me after you finish drinkin your juice?" Drifting along the sidelines in a beaded black formal gown, Janet sips at a drink, watching the dancers with a passing interest. She couldn't talk her dear sweet Henry to come and it is probably a good thing, for the poor scientist has two left feet. Not to mention his social anxiety. Nevertheless, Jan is not one to miss a good party. Jan's eyes survey the crowd, looking for familiar faces. She does manage to spy Clint as he is dragged out onto the floor. There is a slight look of concern....the drunkeness is clearly noticable. Jan lingers for a moment more, then moves on, her lips pulling into a small smile as she sees Asia dressed for the occasion.